Scroch (snowclaw5553)
this is my page please don`t copy, steal, and the only edits you can make are grammar errors unless I say other wise thank you. Appearence Scroch is a yellow Sandwing with a tan underbelly and black horns and a black barb. Personality Scroch is a little cruel for a guard. This is shown in Snowowl's history and in his own character sheet as well as Polar when he killed Polar for no reason. Abilities He has normal Sandwing abilities History Patrolling The patrol was coming to a close and Scorch was on the next one he was very excited about it. He was a new solider for the Sandwings. He had been dreaming of becoming a solider, his mother had thought he was crazy and he admitted that wondering off in the middle a war zone to see the front lines was a bit wrong. Though he still had wanted this and now here he was patrolling the outskirts of the castle. A meeting Scorch was called out to the queen for a soldier meeting. Three others were also called out. The queen was pacing the throne room when they entered with bowed heads. “Raise soldiers.” They raised their heads and looked at their queen. “One of my scouts has spoted an Icewing nest,” she said to the four dragons “I want one of those eggs, I want you five to go out there and bring me one I want to see what is so special about these eggs that they are so close to the border.” they all nodded, though none of them wanted to do it, and they set out to do what their queen wanted done. The capture of an egg As Scorch crept towards the pillar he thought to himself, this was so easy. When he reached the pillar he started to climb. Normally Icewings ladded eggs in the hatchery, not this nest. Their had to be something special about them and that was why his queen had told a group of four dragons, including himself, to collect the four eggs. Unfortunately the other two had died trying to but that wasn't going to stop him. When he neared the top he started to put his claws carefully on the rock so not to be noticed. Then he was there he reached an arm up and quickly grabbed an egg and took off. He didn't feel the cold harsh breath of the IceWing mother and he didn't hear wing beats so he flew harder just in case she started to follow him. But he did hear another noise, the screeching of the IceWing mother finding out that one of her eggs had been stolen. When he rencountered what had happened he had seen a lot of egg shells and only one other egg that was not broken. He realized what had happened quickly. When the other SandWings had died trying to get the eggs they had had their claw on it and when the Icewing had breathed on it and because of the freeze and the shock they had accidentally crushed the eggs. Well one special egg was better than none. Gallery art is welcome Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Snowclaw5553) Category:Males Category:Characters